Talk:Block Craft: iPad/@comment-99.147.137.231-20170902001628/@comment-65.130.148.109-20180520024803
Just dig a hole underneath the wolf (it would work best when it is asleep so follow it around if it is daytime unless you are impatient so just do your best ,you might make some holes that you won’t end up using) make sure it is at least three blocks deep (two would work but three is better) and cover the hole up with glass especially if it is a bird, I think they can fly away. This trap would work with any animal but you can just ride a horse to a corral. If you plan on building a corral for any of your animals, build it up at least three blocks high and again if it is a bird cover it in glass. If you build a corral around an animal, build it two blocks at a time. Place a block and put another one on top of it and then go onto the next one. If it is daytime and the animal is moving, you may find that your corral is bigger than you expected so again it is better to do it at night. Then finish the third layer and try to keep an eye on your animal(s) to make sure they don’t fly, hop, or jump out. I’m not sure if it does anything, but I put torches all around the edge of the corral and put glass on top on the smaller animals. I haven’t needed glass with my horses. If you are preparing a corral for your horse(s)(it would be easier to make one corral for all of your horses), build either three blocks at a time or a layer at a time. You will need to decide how big you want your corral. Find a right sized place (I would find a bigger place than planned incase you decide to build it bigger at the last minute or while you are building, you can always fill in with other buildings later) and start building. Make sure you get all three layers and the layer of torches done before you bring in your horse(s). If you have unleveled land, you can level it out or make sure there aren’t any high places close enough for the horses to use that to jump over. If you built one part of the wall a block (or more but I’ve never seen that before) lower than a neighboring stack of blocks, just put another block on top of that stack before you put on the torch. Make sure the wall isn’t even if you built on a hill. Every part of the wall has to be three (or four) blocks high. Don’t make a door into the corral, you don’t need one and once you get off, the horse might escape through the door. Just ride up to the wall and jump over. If the wall outside of the corral is higher than the wall inside the corral, that can help you get inside.